A liquid crystal display apparatus includes an array substrate, a color film substrate, a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color film substrate, a backlight source, a polarizer and the like, where the color film substrate includes a plurality of color sub-pixels which are generally set to be red, green and blue. After passing through the color film substrate, light emitted from the backlight source will be transmitted to be light with corresponding sub-pixel colors, thereby realizing color display. The transmittance of the liquid crystal display apparatus is affected by factors such as the backlight light, transmittance of the polarizer, transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, transmittance of the color film, aperture ratio and etc. The color sub-pixels of the color film will absorb light with other colors, resulting in a light transmittance of only 30% and a low light utilization.